seriously :
by seirenkage
Summary: *sasuke's pov* i watched her for as long as my eyes could be open until she moved her eyes towards me and smiled at me. i heard her say go to sleep but, i refused. then she smiled and brushed my hair.


**anyooung, how are you? :)  
i was listening to this korean song called [because of you by after school] while writing this and it was really addictive.  
the rapping part just really sets the song on fire :)  
Park Ga Hee and Bekah forever :]**

*****i dont own characters. dont hate me :( but enjoy :D**

* * *

**sasuke's pov**

........seriously?  
sigh.  
i swear, it happened again. she did again last night. everytime she did it, it just makes me feel weird. morning i woke up and saw her still sleeping. her serene face facing me and her mouth slightly open. i couldn't resist but watch her since i have a lot of time to get ready, so went to snuggled more to her. she's so soft...like she just shaved her skin and put some of her soft lotion. i can still smell it. fresh. it's tempting me to do something more, but i can't. i watch the time pass by. around 8:23am i felt her hugged me tighter and pulled me more to her, resting her lips on my forehead. then two minutes passed by, i heard and felt her say good morning to me. i looked up at her and said good morning also. then silence filled the air. she turned her head around and went hoshit when she saw the time. she pushed me back and started panicking and kept telling herself that she's late. that tsunade's going to kill her. that she's wasting time to treat a patient. so here i am, i got up from the bed and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast for both of us. i could hear her still rummaging her ranting. and i heard my name for not waking her up. haha, that made me laugh. as she run down the stairs with her loud footsteps, she came in here and made some coffee and toast. i asked her why not eat my breakfast that i made her? she looked at me and we both heard her stomach growled and i chuckled a little. while eating breakfast, there was this little urged and almost asked her why she was doing it to me last night but she asked me what am i doing today. i told her that i need to go to a meeting and i might go to the border line to check things out with shikamaru. she asked me what time i'll be home and i said late. she was finished with her dish and i told her i'll take care of it. so she stood up and said thank you with a smile and kissed me and she said goodbye. i'm here again in this table left all alone drinking my coffee and reading the newspaper. it would be troublesome if i go there early... it wouldn't kill them if an uchiha is early right? so i cleaned the table up and got ready and left.

the meeting took long enough for me to be bored. and it was around 2:10pm. neji was discussing what we should do next and here i am, observing the people around me. naruto and sai were drawing on their papers and snickering on what they're drawing. shikamaru's just staring at his lucky shougi chip. shino here was paying attention attentively along with tenten and chouji. kiba taking notes on what neji was saying. he doesn't want to mess up like what happened last time as he said. and i believed on that. when neji was done he assigned me and kiba to go to the borderline to check things up and report back when things are all cleared. i was lucky that im not with naruto like last time. that was almost a disaster. after neji said few more things, kiba got up and asked me when we were going to leave. i told him if he could go with me to the hospital for a while and he agreed with me.  
we left the conference room when neji gave us our papers when reporting back. kiba is a good companion like a dog. he pays attention to you. he obeys you. sometimes not. he can get reckless. but he thinks things clearly before acting it. just like a dog's personality. he is also good to talk with about somethings. we both have the same interest. i think that's why i could talk freely to him. as we left the building to go the the hospital, he told me just meet him at the gate in 30 minutes since he's going to prepare his things. so we went seperate ways.

it took me like 5 minutes to get there by walking. and finding her was easier also. i could hear her voice echoing faintly. and her chakra trails all over the place. so i went to her office and found her looking at the window. so i came up behind her and hugged her. what is it sasuke? she said. i didn't answered her but just to snuggled in her neck. then she said she's going to miss me while im gone for a while. and i said me too. then silence again. she turned her self facing me and caressed my face and removed some stray hair out of my sight as she leaned forward to kiss me in my right eye. she told me to be careful by not using my amaretsu too much since she was having trouble healing his eyes after wards. and not be reckless as usual. seriously, she worries too much. i cut her off and i told her i'll be fine. and i'll be careful just for her. and then there's the smile i've been waiting for. that wide, sweet smile. i placed my hands at her neck and face and used my thumb to stroke her rosey chicks and kiss her forehead. her cheeks and lastly i kissed her passionately in her lips. it feels like it lasted forever but we broke away as ino came in, telling her it was time for the next patient then she excused herself with with a sly grin up in her face. kissing sakura again and savoring her taste, i just couldn't get enough until she pulled back. we both walked out of her room and at the intersection we both went separate ways. ten steps just after we separeated, i looked back and saw her looking at me and she smiled as i smiled at her also and left.

travelling in a faster speed makes time less and made us do our work faster and go home early. thanks to kiba's decision about that since him and some chick are dating... ayame was it? something like that. he was talking about her being a good cook and always waiting for him after work. if it's a long term mission, she goes to sleep the normal time since he told her not to waste time. he also told me she never went bitchin' at him even she's pms-ing. i told him how lucky he is and he laughed and he asked me 'why?' i told her when she's pms-ing, she would be like what the fuck mode or whatever mode and sudden yelling at you for no reason. and he went wide eyed and said 'wow'. i told him 'im used to it. since she comes to me afterwards that she was wrong and crap'. and we both laughed. i guess you can call kiba my bestfriend also like naruto. but, the only difference was you can barely talk serious to naruto about these crap. as i thought about that, i laughed at myself and i saw kiba smiled at me.

we arrived our destination around 6:28pm and we started helping the people around and telling people where to place them around the area to squad in. kiba went around to search around for suspicious things and i went to fill in the paper for what the jounins need to fill out and make for the next few days of their assignments. i can't understand how they be on their guard almost 24/7 of their life. i noticed the new guy in the group. still fresh after the exam since i was the one who observed that test. torture i'll say. but that kid has potential. one wave across that paper, all the answers are there. i was amazed. ok, ok, more descriptive. he was staring at me for a long period of time and then he averted his eyes to sakura and then to me. when he looked at me, grinning at me and i got pissed. he kept staring at me with that stupid grin up in his face still and sakura noticed it. my gaze never leaving his. until he turned to look at sakura again who was asking me to calm down. i just cant calm down, i was pissed at that kid who's being an ass. i opened my sharingan and i knew what the hell he was thinking. he was thinking how 'hot' sakura was and fantasizing all kind of crap. when he finally looked at me, he got scared and stopped whatever he was thinking and closed his eyes and do the wave thing and turned in his paper. amazed by it. i just realized that that kid was a 'she'. too much for overreacting.

shaking my thoughts, i saw her went up to me with her paper to let me fill them up. i can still feel her staring at me. like she wants to take me from there on. then she finally said 'hi and do you remember me'. i looked up at her and i said 'yes' and she laughed. the first thing i noticed about her was her eyes. they were like sakura's. identically the same thing. when i looked at her name, it was shizuka haruno. looking away with my death glare and not meaning to glare at the guy and got scared. i was annoyed. again. haruno. haruno. haruno. cousin? she asked me if im going to write something or what, and i just realized i havent wrote anything yet. getting mad at myself she finally said that she's sakura's first cousin and she asked me when is our baby coming. i looked at her and she looked away and laughed. seriously? does she really need to laugh at simple things? 'baby?' i asked. then this echoed through my mind all day: 'yeah! i heard she's pregnant with your child, uchiha :)' . . . . . . . . . . pregnant? with my child? me? i finished filling up her paper and dismissed her before i blow her frontal and occipital. i pulled out my phone and dialing her phone number in swift movements. desperate to hear her voice with the ringing sounds filling up my ear, she finally answered her damn phone. she asked me what's wrong and why am i calling her in the middle of his assignment. i told her nothing was wrong and things are fine and told her that i met her cousin, shizuka. and she laughed and told me how annoying she was. and i said i know. and then she asked me what was bothering me. it took me half a minute to answer her but before i answered her i heard someone 'EMERGENCY' ..... GREAT! JUST GREAT! I WAS IN THE RIGHT TIMING TO ASKED HER IF SHE'S PREGNANT BUT THIS FUCKIN EMERGENCY JUST BURST OUT OF NOWHERE!!!!!!! i heard her say she needs to go. and i told her it's ok and i'll just tell her about it later and then she said alright and hung-up. i almost threw my phone until my right arm come flying off with it. but shizuka popped right there in front of me with an energy drink. i thanked her for that and she sat next to me. the first thing she asked me was 'how is shino aburame doing?' when i heard shino's name, i almost choked. there's nothing wrong with shino but, that was unexpected from her. i told her that he's fine and i haven't seen him for a while. then she said maybe he's still out on his mission. then silence...... 'sakura..how is she?' she asked me. i told her she's fine and she's acting weird every night when i sleep. she laughed at that. and i asked her 'what is funny?' she said nothing and she left. now that leaves me hanging. uuuuuurgh. harunos are soooo --- nice.

we finally finished our assignments and we left immediately. i could tell that kiba's tired and i heard him say he couldn't wait to eat ayame's dinner and such and smiled to himself while akamaru barked beside us. i agree, i am tired too after consuming much of my chakra on them border hopping bitches trying to attack our front. i could feel my eyes are about to close but i resist on closing them. we traveled in silence until he asked me about my asignment crap. and i said it was time consuming and he laughed and asked me again about the border hoppers. i told him it was one of the people who wants to destroy our border patrol but this time, the people who attacked us were powerful. and he said 'wow, i wish i was there to kick some ass.' then he looked at me and he told me that my eyes are bleeding. ............... crap. seriously? sakura's going to kill me for sure. so i just wiped my eyes and kept going on.  
we arrived konoha around 2:00am flat. i told kiba that i'll report in and he could go now. he was thanking me deeply until it's not a problem. so we went seperate ways and my vision was about to blur. so hurried to the hokage tower and report back in and turn in our papers. tsunade looked at me suspiciously but she didn't say anything and just dismissed me. walking out of the tower my vision was about to go out on me. i just resist on it and trying to regain my clear vision. and i dont want sakura to go all mad at me again for being reckless.  
walking down the street to the estate, my vision was about to give up. so i hurried home and i finally reached my destination and opened it and found her just removing her shoes. great. just great. i was planning to hide it from her but there she is, looking at me. i could tell since my eyes became clear when i saw her. wow. amazing.

'welcome home sasuke-kun :)' i heard her say. 'tadaima' i said, trying to stand up straight. she kissed me and went on saying stuffs how i was. and junk and crap you know what i meant? then she finally told me i should go take a shower and take a rest and i agreed with her. going to the bathroom and stripping off my clothes and hop in the shower was a great feeling. but by the time i was finish with my heavenly shower, my vision failed me now. GREAT. JUST GREAT! fuck. fuck. fuck. fuck. if i try putting chakra in my eyes, she'll notice that i overdid it more than usual. so i just let like that. i went out and went to our bedroom and i felt her presence. i could tell she's in our bed but, i dont know what she's doing. so i put some boxers on and pj pants on and join her. 'sasuke, let me see your eyes' she said. fuck. this is not great. so i turned towards her and opened my eyes. 'sasuke, what happened now?' she said it with her most caring voice while healing it. i told her about my encounter and she just let me off this time and kissed me eyes. she told me not to open them in the next few hours. i didn't go against it, even though i want to see her so bad. but i felt her drew close at me and my hand involuntarily found its way where her face exactly was. (few inches from my face) i caressed her cheeks with my left hand and my right hand went to her lips where i could tell she's smiling. i drew her face near mine so i could kiss her and i pulled back and said thank you. she laughed a little and kissed me again and told me to sleep. i didnt say anything until she kissed my forehead and i said ok. not long enough i felt my brain shut down as i fell asleep next to her.

as hours pass by, i opened my eyes in my own free will and i saw her, right there... reading her medical book again with the lampshade open next to her. her face was serious about learning new terms. i heard her say 'sutures' and 'fontanels' under her breath. in her frustration, she pinch her eyes from the stress from remembering them. i watched her for as long as my eyes could be open until, she moved her eyes towards me and smiled at me. i heard her say go to sleep but, i refused. then she smiled and brushed my hair. after few repeated times of doing it so, i fell in deep sleep again.

i felt the bed shift more weight on my left side, so i flew my eyes open and saw her staring at me as i set my eyes wide open. i dont know for how long she's been staring at me but, it feels weird being stared by her for a long period of time. it happened AGAIN...her staring shit. i asked her what's wrong and all she said was 'nothing' and smiled. i averted my eyes to the other side and turned around to hide my blushing face as she laughed softly. then i passed out again. seriously? what's wrong with me?

i just realized that i was sleeping on my belly for a period of time and my face turned to her. there goes her actions again. she's staring at me with those half lidded eyes. trying to keep them open, trying to resist the temptations to close them. i just couldn't just come up and ask her why she's staring at me for a long period of time. i just stared back at her. minutes passed by, i just can't look at her for that long. so i pulled her near me and hugged her. she called out my name but all i told her was 'go to sleep'. as i hugged her, i could tell that her muscles tense, so i soothe them. i could feel them relaxed under my hands. i brought myself down and snuggled in the crooked of her neck and as i urged myself to sleep to her scent but, i can't. since shizuka told me about sakura being pregnant, i snuggled more and i finally collect all my thoughts and courage to ask her if she's pregnant with my child. IT'S NORMAL TO ASK YOUR WIFE IF SHE'S PREGNANT RIGHT? THEN WHY AM I SO AFRAID? she hasn't answer me yet until few minutes after hugging me more and soothing my head ~which was actually relaxing (P:~ she finally said 'yeah' in a low voice. i almost can't belived my ears that she actually said that. i pull back and looked at her and she got this sad face etching up for me to see. 'why are you sad sakura?' i asked her in the more caring way to show her how serious i am. she was looking down and she wont look at me until i gently pull her chin up to look at me and i could see fear and worried all mixed up in confusion. then she looked down again. i asked her if she doesn't want that child of mine to be born, and she looked at me and she said 'no! i do! it's just that... i was scared to tell you and i dont know how to tell you about it...' oh... oh... i feel dumb. now that explain the confusion. i told her im happy. super. very. extremely happy that she's pregnant with our first child. 'really?' she asked. and i said 'really really'. i actually smiled after i said really. then she hugged me again. and i finally let me eyes closed on their own free will. then i said 'is your staring at me part of your confusion on how you going to tell me about our child?' she giggled softly and said 'no, i just love seeing you sleep and say my name over and over and over again.'

.....oh. that was explainable. i just smiled to myself and finally shut down my whole system and ready to embrace the next day that awaits me. and i can't wait to tell my parents and brother, who are resting in peace in their graves, about sakura being pregnant to the next heir to the uchiha clan.

* * *

**  
hasa!  
this is the longest pov that i ever done.  
i really enjoyed it.  
did you?  
review pleaseeee ]  
i might post a next chapter or a sequel.  
which ever one.  
review review review please tell me which one you didnt like or the one that you like overall.  
thank you ]  
peace v(^_____^)v**


End file.
